A Moment in Heaven
by Moonchild10
Summary: To him, a moment with Akira Sakamoto is indistinguishable from a moment in heaven. However, Mitaka often wonders if Akira returns the sentiment. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Princess. That would by Mikiyo Tsuda, who I send endless love for creating it. **

**There is a sad sad lack of Mitaka x Akira fanfics out there, and out of sheer fangirlness and the need to create some OTP sentiment, I wrote one. So yep, this is based on the manga, not the anime. For those who haven't read it, give this a chance anyway? **

**For those who want to read the manga, I'm scanning it. See the link in my profile if you'd like to download (:**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A moment with Akira Sakamoto was indistinguishable from a moment in heaven.

Mitaka couldn't help but relish this fact as he stepped into the student council office, closing the door behind him and distinctly aware of the fact that as soon as he entered the room the air around him changed as it did whenever entering the same room as Akira. The other boy simply had that about him… that aura of unspeakable magnetism that he could now understand. It was no wonder the student body followed their president so obediently.

"Good morning, Toui," Akira said with his usual smile and a small wave, looking up from the spring sports schedules he had been poring over and fixing his large green eyes on his assistant. Mitaka was distinctly aware of his stomach doing somersaults, and promptly tried to take his mind off it. He was definitely not supposed to be so deeply affected so very easily. Not even by him…

"Good morning, Akira." Mitaka took a seat on the small sofa beside the president and leaned over slightly to glimpse at the papers on the table before him. "Where are the others?" he asked, slightly surprised at the room's emptiness. Usually upon entering the room, the rest of the student council would also be buzzing around the room, helping Akira with his various tasks. He had to hand it to them; Mikoto Yutaka the vice president, Toru Kouno the secretary, and Yuujirou Shihoudani the treasurer were just as dedicated to their positions in the student council as they had been to their jobs as Princesses during first year, and he no longer questioned why Akira had chosen them. It wasn't merely an expression of loyalty; it was an actual well-founded decision based on credentials.

"I gave them the morning off," Akira said cheerfully, smoothing out several papers and smiling at him. "They've been working very hard this week, and I thought they deserved a break."

"What about you, Akira?" Mitaka asked. Akira looked slightly baffled.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been overworking yourself, too," he shifted forward slightly. "Don't you deserve some time off, too?"

"I knew when I decided to run for president that I wouldn't have much free time left if I got the position," Akira brushed Mitaka's concerns aside with a wave of his hand. "Besides, you're always saying how important it is to focus on work, aren't you? I have to stay dedicated if I want everything to keep running as smoothly as it has been," Akira averted his eyes then and focused them instead on the carpet of the student council office before he finished. "Also, I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

To his own surprise, despite all his usual polish and carefully managed demeanor, Akira never failed to be able to set him off balance. There was evidence of this in this moment as a light blush found its way over his cheeks and he found himself staring at his companion, slightly dumbfounded. He had always known, from very early on in he and Akira's career as rivals and then as an odd kind of friends and student council coworkers that Akira disliked disappointing those around him. He routinely did whatever was asked of him, allowed others to make choices, and just rode the waves doing the best he could to make the very best out of every situation he was given. He was tireless in his attempts to make sure that everyone around him was constantly appeased. But it had never occurred to Mitaka that he was also concerned with pleasing _him_. And so the blush stayed in place on his cheeks as he stared at Akira, slightly dumbfounded and for the first time in quite a while completely at a loss for words.

"Akira," he said softly, pushing a strand of chin-length caramel hair out of his vision and giving the smaller boy his full attention. "You know you don't… have to be concerned with disappointing me."

"But I do," Akira looked at him now, his tone earnest. "Ever since I met you, I knew your opinion wouldn't be one I'd be able to take lightly. But it's gotten even more extreme since I've gotten to know you. Your opinion, your thoughts, your words… they all matter to me very much. I know it's impossible to please everyone all the time, but just to please you… that's good enough. Because you are the one person whose opinion of me really matters…" now Akira's face was flushed. "And I would never want to do anything to disappoint you. You wanted this position probably much more than I did. And being in it while you're kind enough to help me… I couldn't stand to make a mistake that might jeopardize your faith in me."

They both sat there red-faced for a moment as Akira's words sunk in fully. Mitaka looked at him for a moment as though he had never seen him before. And then he reached forward and pulled him into his arms, against his chest, fast and overbearing but he didn't care. It wasn't the first time Akira had been yanked into an embrace by him, but he displayed just as much surprise as he had the very first time, staring in wonder at a particularly interesting spot on the far wall as Mitaka rested his chin on top of his head, happily inhaling the light, fragile scent of the shampoo Akira used and taking his time finding the right words to say.

"I could never be disappointed in you," he said finally, tightening his arms around him and producing a small squeak. "No matter what you do, no matter how badly you may err, I will never doubt your abilities or lose faith in you. You are Akira, the only person I want to be around for the rest of my life-" Akira's eyes widened slightly at this. "- and it's for that reason that nothing you do could ever lower my opinion of you in the slightest."

"T-Toui…" Akira whispered softly, pulling back just enough to look up at him. "Did you…"

"I told you that before, didn't I?" Mitaka said with a small smile. "That I wanted to spend forever by your side, didn't I? In which sense did you take it then?"

Akira blushed deeply, trembling as Mitaka's hand found his cheek and caressed the skin there delicately, smooth fingertips probing the curve of his face. "Akira…"

Moving slightly into the touch, Akira's kept wide eyes on Mitaka's, the space between them filled with electricity, with unspoken words that screamed volumes at in the tiny gap, vicious and loud and yet filled with cherry blossom sweetness. And suddenly the space was shrinking, dissipating into nothing as soft lips pressed full against Akira's and he was swept up in the first kiss of his life, scary and sweet and exciting. Mitaka's warm arms kept him enfolded, helped to quell his trembling. As he closed his eyes and slowly gained the confidence to kiss back, Mitaka's fingers entwined themselves into his hair and roused a small hum of contentment from deep in his throat, lips curving upward against Mitaka's.

Eyes still closed, Akira slowly closed his arms around the other boy, the sense of awkwardness losing itself somewhere between their lips as his eyelashes fluttered and he smiled madly into the kiss without any way to stop himself. And yet again, for the thousandth time he found himself positive in his deduction:

A moment with Toui C. Mitaka was indistinguishable from a moment in heaven.

**Fin**


End file.
